


A Robot and an Emo and Books

by ThePipofDespair



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: "K1-B0" is written as "Kiibo", Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Bisexual Saihara Shuichi, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gay K1-B0 (Dangan Ronpa), Kiibo Being a Happy Baby Robo, M/M, Minor Amami Rantaro/Shinguji Korekiyo - Freeform, Robot/Human Relationships, Saihara Shuichi is Awkward Like Always, beanbag chairs, library date, lots and lots and lots of fluff, saiibo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27640097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePipofDespair/pseuds/ThePipofDespair
Summary: Kiibo invites Shuichi for a date in the library. Of course, since the detective loves his adorable robot boyfriend, he accepts. Cute wholesomeness is the result.I just wanted to write my comfort ship. I'm sorry if this is bad.
Relationships: Amami Rantaro & K1-B0, Amami Rantaro & Saihara Shuichi, Amami Rantaro/Shinguji Korekiyo, K1-B0 & Saihara Shuichi, K1-B0 & Shinguji Korekiyo, K1-B0/Saihara Shuichi, Saihara Shuichi & Shinguji Korekiyo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	A Robot and an Emo and Books

"Hey! Shuichi! Don't we have a date today?"

The Ultimate Detective is woken from his nap by the sound of Kiibo's voice coming through his dorm room door. He sits up in his bed while looking at the door.

"Ah, yes. We do. I'll be there in a moment, Kiibo."  
Shuichi puts on his jacket, then his shoes. Afterwards, he stands up and opens the door. As expected, he is met with the Ultimate Robot's smiling face.

"Good afternoon, Shuichi!" Kiibo greets.

"Good afternoon to you too," Shuichi replies.  
"How are you doing?"

"I'm doing great, Shuichi! How are you?"

"I'm fine," the detective answers. 

Kiibo smiles bigger, giving Shuichi a quick hug.  
"Well, it's good that you're doing well. If you weren't, I'd just try to cheer you up."

Shuichi nods.  
"True. That's definitely what you would do."

Kiibo chuckles and kisses Shuichi's cheek. The detective cracks a small smile. 

"I love you, Shu," says Kiibo before pressing another soft kiss to Shuichi's cheek. 

"I love you too, Kiibo," Shuichi replies. 

Shuichi knew that Kiibo was merely a humanoid robot, an android. Dating a robot was way different than dating a living person, but to Shuichi, it didn't feel much different. Even though Kiibo wasn't and most likely will never be human, Shuichi could still enjoy a relationship with him. 

This was mostly due to how human Kiibo was. He had emotions. He was sympathetic and cared about people. And he could love. That was the most important part. It made the detective feel more like he was dating a real person, not five feet and three inches of metal filled with wires and circuits. With how human-like and alive Kiibo was, along with his vast amount of useful features, he really was the Ultimate Robot. That part Shuichi was certain of.

"So, where are we going for our date today, Kiibo?" Shuichi asks the white-haired robot.

"Well, I know how you enjoy reading novels, so I was thinking that we could go the library," Kiibo answers.   
"That idea sounds great to me, but what do _you_ think of it? I can think of other options if you don't like this one."

"It sounds great to me too, Kiibs," says Shuichi with a smile. 

"Yay, great!" Kiibo cheers.  
He enthusiastically takes his detective boyfriend's hand.  
"Would you like to go now, Saihara-kun?"

"Hold on a sec, okay? There's something I must do before we leave."

Kiibo tilts his head to the side, his eyes meeting Shuichi's for a few moments.  
"What is it?"

Shuichi lightly grips the shorter boy's shoulders and kisses him. Kiibo lets out a giggle and kisses the detective back. Once Shuichi decides he's satisfied, he pulls away from Kiibo and returns to his side, going back to their normal hand-holding. 

"Okay, now that that's done, let's go," Shuichi says.  
He looks over at Kiibo, and Kiibo nods.

The two go out the door hand-in-hand. They walk down the hallways of the Ultimate Academy for Gifted Juveniles and head towards the stairs to the basement, where the library resided. They're nearly there when a voice stops them.

"Oh, hey, Shuichi. Hey, Kiibo."

The two boys turn to see Rantarou and Korekiyo a few feet away from them. 

"Hello, Amami-kun! Hello, Shinguji-kun!".  
Kiibo smiles brightly and waves hello. Shuichi waves as well.

"Greetings, you two," says Korekiyo.

"What are you guys doing?" Shuichi asks Rantarou.

"Kiyo and I were just returning from his research lab," Rantarou explains.  
"He was just showing me a new addition he made. It's a bit... complicated, and I _still_ don't understand what it even means. Then again, it _is_ Kiyo we're talking about..."

"Are you saying that I am complicated, my sweet?" Korekiyo asks while poking Rantarou's cheek.

Rantarou chuckles.  
"Kiyo honey, you are _very_ complicated. Actually, not even the word 'complicated' is enough to describe you."

"Whatever you say," Korekiyo mumbles. 

"Anyway, enough about us," says Rantarou while taking his attention off of the slightly-irritated anthropologist.  
"Where are you two headed?"

"I'm taking Shuichi to the library on a date!" Kiibo answers.

"Ah, I see you chose a classic," Korekiyo says with a light nod.

Kiibo smiles.  
"Well, since Shuichi likes reading novels so much, I figured it'd be the perfect place to go for a date."

"And, of course, I agreed to it, and now Kiibo's here being adorably excited. He's been holding my hand pretty much the whole time since I said yes."

"Kiibo already holds your hand a lot as it is," Rantarou points out. 

"I've noticed that as well," Korekiyo says.  
"There have not been many occasions that I have seen in which Kiibo is not somehow touching you, Shuichi. His mannerisms really do show that he's very much devoted to you."

"Shuichi is the best boyfriend ever, so of course I am!" Kiibo chuckles.

Kiibo swings his and Shuichi's arms back and forth while giggling like a child. The detective smiles at the robot, because who wouldn't smile at him while he's being extremely cute like this?   
Kiibo then notices Shuichi smiling at him, and the white-haired robot smiles back sweetly. 

"Anyway, we should get going," says Shuichi.  
"Kiibo looks like he's so excited, he could start sparking at any moment."

Kiibo just chuckles and starts dragging Shuichi down the hallway. 

"See you guys later," Shuichi says whilst being dragged away.

Rantarou and Korekiyo wave goodbye and continue going where they were going before Rantarou had noticed Shuichi and Kiibo. 

When Kiibo and Shuichi reach the library, they head in. Kiibo lets go of Shuichi's hand.

"Is there a certain book you'd like to read, Shuichi?" asks the robot.

"I don't know quite yet," Shuichi replies..  
"I'll see what I can find."

Shuichi heads towards the bookshelves to find a book. After about five minutes, the detective returns. He's holding a blue book with gold lettering.

"I'll read this one," Shuichi says.

Kiibo examines the book that Shuichi chose with slight confusion.  
"But you've already read this book, Shuichi..."

"Well, I like this book," Shuichi states with a shrug.  
"Is there a problem with that, Kiibo?"

"N-no, of course not. I was just wondering why you had that same book."

Shuichi heads to the back of the library, where all of the chairs and stuff were, and Kiibo follows him.

"Hey, Shuichi, look at the size of this beanbag chair," says Kiibo while pointing to a rather large beanbag chair.  
"Do you think that the both of us could sit in it?"

"Perhaps," replies Shuichi.

Kiibo looks at Shuichi.  
"I don't mind sitting in the one next to it if we can't both fit."

"Well, maybe if you sit in my lap, there'd be enough room for the two of us," says the detective. 

"Ah, yes. That's a possibility. If I were in front of you, I wouldn't take up as much space."

"Would you mind holding my book, Kiibs?" asks Shuichi.

"No, not one bit," Kiibo replies, taking Shuichi's book out of his hands.  
"Please, go ahead and sit down."

Shuichi sits down in the beanbag chair, and after finding the most comfortable spot, he beckons Kiibo to sit down as well. The robot lowers himself down into the detective's lap and hands Shuichi back his book.

"Ah, it seems that worked," Shuichi says. 

"May I read with you?" Kiibo asks Shuichi.

Shuichi nods while opening the book.   
Kiibo smiles and snuggles into the detective. Kiibo holds the book, and Shuichi turns the page when the both of them are ready. 

After a few minutes of reading, Kiibo taps Shuichi's shoulder.  
"Shuichi?" the robot asks.

"Yes, Kiibo?" Shuichi replies, looking up from the book.

"I love you so much."

Shuichi smiles, gently kissing Kiibo's forehead.  
"I love you too, Kiibo."


End file.
